


Serial Kisser

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Background Relationships, Car Sex, Hitchhiker, Hotels, M/M, Sex Toys, Unrequited Crush, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Against his better judgement, Jaejoong picks up a hitchhiker.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	Serial Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Exhaustion blurred the white lines at the edge of the road. Jaejoong drove slower than he normally would on the winding street that was only occasionally marked as two lanes. He had not passed anyone since following the marker that directed him toward the hotel he had booked for his own private mini-vacation. He enjoyed the drive, but he was going to file a complaint to his GPS company that said it was only going to take five hours.

Almost there, and he was pushing seven.

The only reason Jaejoong saw the figure on the road was because he was driving slow. The other was also waving his arms with the light of his cellphone weaving patterns in Jaejoong’s tired eyes.

Jaejoong blamed the fatigue even more when he actually pulled over, blinker spinning the trees red around his car. It wasn’t a smart idea, and he knew it. Normally, he would not have stopped.

This was how horror films started, and he was too pretty to die at the hands of a serial killer.

But Jaejoong did see a porno that started this way, too. He liked that one a lot.

The figure turned out to be a guy around his age, and in the glow of the interior light, Jaejoong saw his round face and long hair briefly as he climbed into the passenger seat. He wore jeans and a hoody and flipflops. His backpack was tossed onto the backseat.

“Thanks, man. I didn’t think anyone was going to stop.”

Jaejoong did not know who “anyone” was. He’d been the only car on the road for at least an hour. “Well, this is how horror movies start,” he said as he pulled back onto the narrow road.

“Hey, I saw a porn that started this way once.”

“Strangers in the Woods.”

The guy looked at him with wide eyes, and then burst out laughing. “Well, I guess I don’t need to ask if you’re gay.”

“Bisexual, actually.” Jaejoong made a face. “Though probably going after guys after my last girlfriend. Clingy, bitchy, demanding. Ugh. I’m swearing off women for awhile.”

“Wow. Why did you even start dating her?”

“One of my sisters said that we would get along. Trust me, I’m glad I got to shove that one in her face.”

He laughed again, a deep chuckle that had Jaejoong’s nerves tingling. It was still a toss up if this was going to end horror-flick or porn-flick. Jaejoong was hoping for porn. The man was attractive.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” he asked holding out a smoke.

“Only if you don’t share.”

He smiled and cupped his hand around the cigarette to light it. He took a few drags and then passed it over to Jaejoong.

“My name is Park Yoochun, by the way.”

“Kim Jaejoong. Nice to meet you.”

“You, too,” Yoochun said, “at least it will be as long as you aren’t going to cut up my body and leave the pieces in the woods.”

“Hey. How do I know you’re not going to do that to me?”

“I’d rather do other things to your body,” Yoochun said, voice dropping an octave.

Jaejoong cursed at the wave of lust that slammed into him from the deep voice. And then laughed because that was a line from the porno.

Yoochun chuckled. “So where are you going?”

“Some place called the Toscana.”

“Hey! Perfect. That’s where I’m going. Not that there isn’t much else to go on this road.”

“Why are you walking?”

“They offer a shuttle from the train stop, but my train was delayed and I missed the last one. I don’t mind walking, just thought it wasn’t this far ahead of me. I was hoping someone would stop and pick me up, but no luck until you.”

“Probably afraid of the horror film.”

“Do I look like I could hurt anyone?”

“Ted Bundy pretended to have a disability to lure his victims into his car.”

“Knowledgeable on serial killers are you?”

Jaejoong glanced over at him at the same time that Yoochun glanced at him, and they both burst out laughing.

“So what brings you to the middle of nowhere?” Yoochun asked.

“Vacation. I have some time off between shoots.”

“Shoots?”

“I’m a model.”

Yoochun whistled. “Sexy.”

“So they say.”

“Oh shit,” he said, turning in his seat. He held up his phone so the light bathed Jaejoong’s face.

Jaejoong leaned away from it with a wince. “Fuck.”

“Sorry, but god damn. You did that spread in Elle Korea, in India, right?”

Jaejoong smiled. “Yep.”

“Fuck, and the other ... shit ... with the bathtub and the assassin theme.” He turned away, obviously blushing.

“What?”

“Nothing ... just ... damn.”

“Ah, that’s a ‘I-jerked-off-to-your-pictures-and-don’t-want-you-to-find-out’ blush.”

He laughed awkwardly. “Maybe. Your tattoos are amazing.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Thanks. Do you have any?”

“Want to check?” Yoochun asked with a more confident grin.

“Maybe.”

Yoochun chuckled.

“So what are you going to Toscana for?”

“Um, sort of ... surprise an old friend. He doesn’t know I’m coming.”

“Old friend or old lover?”

Yoochun cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s complicated.”

“Ah. I won’t ask.”

“Thanks. Ooh,” Yoochun said with a smile and turned the radio up. “Miles Davis. Good tune.”

“You like old school jazz?”

“I grew up listening to this. My father ...” He swallowed thickly. “My father taught me the piano, taught me to sing, taught me ... before ... Yeah. I love this stuff.”

He leaned his head back on the seat, eyes closed, lips moving. If there had been lyrics, he’d be singing, Jaejoong thought. It took more effort than it should have to keep his eyes on the road and not on the way the interior lights glowed against the column of Yoochun’s neck, his adam’s apple, and collarbones sticking out of his t-shirt.

The sudden thundering between his legs was enough to keep him awake the rest of the way to the Toscana.

\---000---

The hotel was built against the hill, stretching up and out like it was built around the woods and landscape as a part of it instead of built on it. The log and slate and bricks were bathed in a soft light that glowed only a few feet into the trees.

“Nature’s home,” had been on the brochure that Jaejoong had first seen, and now he understood. There were things that he could not see in the dark that did not belong in nature (like a swimming pool, basketball and tennis courts, and outdoor lounge) but his first impression was spectacular.

He drove his BMW up the curved driveway. A valet jumped to the driver’s side door quickly. He welcomed them, and then his eyes went wide. “Hey, Yoochun-hyung.”

Yoochun grinned, though the smile did not go further than his lips. “Hi, Hyungsaeng. How are you?”

“Good, just ... Junsu is ... does Junsu know ...?”

“No.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then the man moved quickly to the trunk, mumbling something about the bags. Jaejoong looked over at Yoochun. The other was rubbing his thighs. In the light of the hotel, Jaejoong got a better look at him. He was just as gorgeous as before, but there were details of his face and body (slim, yet round cheeks). His jeans were well worn. He had on flipflops. He hefted his backpack and turned toward the main entrance.

Jaejoong followed him. The man at the door said hello to Yoochun too.

Stepping into the lobby, Jaejoong noted the way Yoochun’s shoulders stiffened. He noted the way his fingers gripped the strap of his backpack.

And he noted the way that the two men behind the counter stared at him with wide eyes. One man was taller than the other, both were incredibly attractive and well built. The taller one had a mop of styled brown hair that fell into his eyes. The suit he wore fit his frame perfectly. The other’s hair was short, black, spiked up around his face. Both were strong, fit, obviously muscled under their matching suits.

Jaejoong probably would have flirted madly with the taller one if it wasn’t the sudden guarded look in his eyes upon seeing Yoochun.

What kind of mess had Yoochun just tossed him in?

But the taller one recovered quickly. “Welcome to Toscana, Kim Jaejoong-shi. And Yoochun-ah. Hi. It’s been awhile.”

Definitely an old something. There was more to this tension than just friendship. Jaejoong wasn’t sure. He smiled and said, “Oh you two know each other?”

Yoochun glanced at him, and Jaejoong moved to him, his back to the two concierges. “What’s wrong, darling?”

Yoochun’s eyes went wide.

Jaejoong smiled. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just ...”

Jaejoong put his arm around Yoochun’s waist and leaned close enough to whisper, “Just play along, dumbass.”

Yoochun cleared his throat. “Yeah, just ... I forgot that ... he’d ...”

Jaejoong turned back to their hosts. “We’ll talk about it later. Is our room ready?”

“Our?”

“Yes, our.” Jaejoong narrowed his eyes at the shorter guy who looked incredibly flabbergasted, and Jaejoong really hoped that he hadn’t just outed Yoochun to his friend.

“The reservation was only for one, sir?” the taller one said, but it was a question, like thinking maybe they had gotten it wrong.

“It should have been for two,” Jaejoong replied and quickly came up with the name of the young girl he had spoken with. “I clearly told Soohyun two.”

“But there’s only one bed,” the short one said still gaping like a fish.

Finally, Yoochun laughed. “God, JunSuSu, do we have to spell it out for you? We’re fuck--”

Jaejoong covered Yoochun’s mouth with his hand and was happy that the laughing glint was back in Yoochun’s eyes.

Junsu blushed, and Jaejoong felt badly for him for a moment.

The other, his nametag said Junho, quickly came around the corner. “Sorry. Of course your room is ready. I will take you right up myself.”

“No need,” Yoochun said and waved him away. “I do know my way around.”

“Yes, of course. Sorry. Here is your room key. Please let us know what you require, if anything.”

“I’m sure it is fine,” Jaejoong murmured and took the key. He turned his back and was glad to note that his bags were on a luggage trolley. Yoochun grabbed a brass pole and pulled it away. Jaejoong really hoped he did not start laughing until they were in the elevator.

He felt the two brothers stare at their backs.

“I want an explanation,” Jaejoong said to Yoochun’s back.

Yoochun lifted a shoulder.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

“Don’t roll your eyes,” Yoochun said without turning around. “I’ll tell you later.”

Jaejoong smiled. It’d been less than an hour and it already felt like he’d known Yoochun his entire life. He didn’t really mind.

\---000---

Yoochun lasted until they were in Jaejoong’s room before collapsing on the bed in laughter. “Oh god, that was epic.”

Jaejoong huffed. He kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket.

Yoochun rolled to his side and propped his cheek in his hand. “Is this the part where you chop me into little pieces or give me too many orgasms and we break the bed?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Ass. Seriously, what was that back there?”

Yoochun fell to his back and stared up at the ceiling. “I’ve known the Kim Twins most of my life,” he said, voice low. “I’ve been in love with Junsu since we were children. He’s straight, religious, perfect ... you know the type? The only thing he ever struggled at was math. I’ve been chasing a dream, and it’s just hard to let him go.”

“Sounds difficult.”

Yoochun glanced over at him and then went back to sighing at the ceiling. “It’s stupid. I know it’s stupid, but he’s ... thanks, though. For that. I’m not sure if they’ll believe it, but thanks for letting me stay in your room.”

“Thanks for not telling them that I’m a serial killer.”

Yoochun laughed and rolled up on his feet. “Do you mind if I shower?”

Jaejoong shook his head and watched, entranced as Yoochun slipped into the en suite bathroom. He imagined that skin warmed, not from water, but from fucking, sweat and come and spit sparkling along its expanse. He groaned and wondered how long Yoochun took to shower. Probably not long enough to jerk off. He was too tired anyway.

He quickly changed into sweatpants though he prefered to sleep completely naked. He left a lamp on and climbed into the bed. With a deep sigh, he sunk into the soft mattress and pulled the fluffy blanket over his head. As an afterthought, he turned back the other corner of the comforter, hoping that Yoochun knew that he was invited to share. Jaejoong did not mind sharing a bed. Especially not with someone as sexy as Park Yoochun.

\---000---

Jaejoong woke up overheated and uncomfortable. There was an arm around his shoulders and a leg almost up to his chest, its knee almost to Jaejoong’s chin. No wonder. How could anyone sleep like that and be comfortable?

But when Jaejoong moved, the knee did not, and the arm tightened around him. What the--

Yoochun.

Right.

Jaejoong smiled at himself and turned his head. The sleeping koala looked at peace. His lips were so plump, his cheeks soft. There were scars under one eyes and Jaejoong brushed his fingers over them. Yoochun’s face scrunched up in irritation.

Despite the no brushing thing, Jaejoong leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. He ran his hand over the column of his neck and lapped at his lips for another moment.

“Junsu ...”

Jaejoong pouted and a pang shot through his chest. Not a hurt of jealousy, but of pity for Yoochun. Unrequited love hurt, and Jaejoong was glad that his unrequited love only consisted of a fatuation with Shim Changmin with Dong Bang Shinki.

“Fuck, what the ...” There was a small cry and a thump and Jaejoong was kissing air.

“Fuck.”

He blinked and stared at the empty space that had once been occupied by Yoochun. Only his hand was above the bed, gripping the blankets.

Jaejoong laughed. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Fuck.”

Jaejoong rolled to the other side of the bed. He sat up and picked up the phone and ordered a carafe of coffee, some fruit, and donuts.

“Should models be eating donuts?” Yoochun asked when Jaejoong ended the call.

“I’m on vacation,” Jaejoong said over his shoulder before going into the bathroom.

Yoochun snorted.

Jaejoong smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. When he left the bathroom, he thought about putting on a shirt but decided not to. He had every intention of doing nothing but fucking Yoochun for the rest of the day. Just had to convince the other that it was a good idea, and his muscles, tattoos, and piercings always helped convince men to tumble into bed with him.

A soft morning breeze fluttered the curtains of the balcony doors. Jaejoong went there, shivering, but again, not putting anything on. He could feels his nipples peaking and that was always a good thing considering the barbell through one.

Yoochun leaned against the stone railing, smoking a cigarette.

Jaejoong stood behind him for a moment, admiring the way his square shoulders tapered to his waist. He was skinny, skinnier than Jaejoong usually liked, but dangerous as it was, Jaejoong wanted to fuck Yoochun for his personality and humor, not his ass or his muscles or anything physical. Well, he was gorgeous, but yeah. Personality was winning this one.

“Good morning,” Jaejoong said again, and then spread his legs and stretched his hands to the stones. He took a few deep breaths and let his shoulders roll, relax, stretch. He bent further, hands around his ankles, feeling the stretch all the way around the arch of his body. Seven hours driving and sleeping on an unfamiliar surface had his back all twisted.

He held the position for a moment before standing up straight and then twisting and stretching sideways.

He met Yoochun’s eyes and smiled.

“Do you normally kiss people awake?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong laughed. “No. You looked cute.” He held out his hand.

Yoochun rolled his eyes but handed over the cigarette. Jaejoong stood too close to him but did not look at him as he took a few drags. He stared over the valley. Seoul seemed so close, but it was so far away. He was going to stand on this balcony tonight and watch the lights flicker on in the city.

A hand traced the tattoo on his lower spine.

“Is this one new?”

“My birthdays,” Jaejoong said. “The day I was born, the day I was registered.”

“What year?”

“Eighty six.”

“Hey, me too, but in May.”

Jaejoong grinned at him. “I somehow already knew that.”

“What?”

“Born in the same year. You can’t be anything but my equal.”

“That was a horrible line.”

Jaejoong laughed. He turned around, so Yoochun’s hand was on his waist, his stomach, fingers still moving, tracing the tattoo below his belly button. His hand shook as he touched the piercing through his navel. He put the cigarette in the ashtray and then hauled Yoochun against him, hands gripping the back of his shirt.

“No. A horrible line would be ‘I lost my phone number. Can I have yours?’”

Yoochun burst out laughing. “Oh god. Even I haven’t heard that one.”

Jaejoong smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, but they were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Yoochun pulled away from him. “Coffee.”

“Fine, fine. Just know that I want a kiss sometime today.”

“One not stolen while I’m asleep?” Yoochun accused with a grin over his shoulder.

“Exactly.”

Jaejoong watched him walk back into the suite. Yeah, he wanted a kiss. And a blow job. And a fuck.

\---000---

After a relaxing shower, Jaejoong wandered down to the lobby of the hotel. It was gorgeous with light woods and pretty pictures on the wall. Everything about this entire place was gorgeous, including the two brothers who were actually part owners of the place. Yoochun had finally explained over breakfast how he knew the KimTwins and how they invested in building the hotel after Junho quick playing baseball.

Jaejoong was in the gift shop, wondering what kind of condoms to buy (even fancy shmancy hotels had condoms for sell) when Kim Junho (ex-ballplayer for the Doosan Bears) found him.

“Mr. Kim Jaejoong, I hope you’re enjoying your stay.”

Jaejoong smiled at him and then grabbed a box of normal condoms. “Very much,” he said and held up the box.

He tried not to laugh as the other blushed.

“I am sorry about the confusion last night regarding your room.”

Jaejoong waved his hand and went toward the register. Flowers caught his eye and he went to the display to pick out a flower for Yoochun. “It’s okay. I’m actually more upset that Chunnie-ah did not tell me about knowing you. He was awfully quiet on the drive up here, but he never protested my choice of a vacation spot. We talked about it and I understand why now.” Jaejoong turned to him. “He’s infatuated with your brother.”

Junho’s perfect business face faltered and he made a face of ... not disgust or Jaejoong would have been angry. Resignation. Definitely.

“He always has been, and Junsu ... he’s just ... not ...”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I know. Don’t worry. I took Yoochun’s mind off of it.” He tapped Junho’s broad shoulder with the box of condoms and laughed when Junho blushed again. “Will you send up some extra towels? I have a feeling Chunnie-ah and I are going to be taking quite a few showers.”

He turned his back on Junho and smirked at the lady behind the register who was also blushing so she must have heard the entire exchange.

“I will do that right now,” Junho said to his back.

Jaejoong smiled as he paid for his condoms. Now, to just use them.

\---000---

“Where have you been?” Yoochun asked when Jaejoong walked into the door. He was reclining in a chair, watching a football game on TV.

“Gift shop. I bought you presents.” Jaejoong had his hands behind his back, keeping Yoochun from seeing the flower and the condoms.

He sat up. “What?”

“Pick a hand,” Jaejoong said.

“Left.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because I just made you choose between romance and sex and which one do you think you just picked?”

“What?”

Jaejoong laughed. “Left hand,” he said and tossed the box of condoms to Yoochun. “Sex.”

He caught them and spluttered Jaejoong’s name, eyes wide as he stared.

“Right hand,” Jaejoong said and put the flower on a side table. “Romance.”

“Fuck.”

Jaejoong moved over to the chair, fell to his knees, and took the condoms from his hand and put them on the floor. “Can I give you some orgasms now?”

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered but did not stop Jaejoong from leaning forward and kissing him.

Jaejoong cupped Yoochun’s cheeks, lips just pressed together. He waited for a few moments before attempting another kiss. A movement. That was it, and Yoochun whimpered. It took another kiss before he kissed back, tilting his head, hands first going to Jaejoong’s shoulders and then settling higher, into his hair. Jaejoong hummed in encouragement.

Yoochun was shaking.

Jaejoong reluctantly pulled away from his lips. “Okay?”

“Yeah, just ... fuck.” He flung his head to the back of the chair.

Jaejoong chuckled and stared at the column of his neck for a moment. It needed to be kissed. The smooth skin begged for lips and teeth. Jaejoong did not disappoint.

Yoochun lifted shaking hands back to Jaejoong’s hair. “Fuck.”

Jaejoong hummed a question while sucking a dark mark just above Yoochun’s collarbone. He slid his hands up Yoochun’s stomach, under his shirt, over more smooth skin that Jaejoong planned to abuse over the next hour or five.

“Wait ... I ... fuck, wait.”

Jaejoong pulled away with his mouth, hands and fingers rubbing against his nipples. He glanced down at the erection tenting Yoochun’s sweatpants. He smiled at Yoochun’s slightly panicked gaze.

“Stop?”

“I ... don’t ... fuck ... I don’t know. I just haven’t ... “

“Are you a virgin?” Jaejoong asked in surprise.

Yoochun shook his head. “N-no, but not ... not ...”

Jaejoong smiled. “I can work with ‘out of practice’ if you’ll let me.”

Yoochun moaned. “I don’t ... just ... go slow.”

Jaejoong leaned forward, pinching Yoochun’s nipples softly. “Slow is what I’m best at,” he whispered before capturing Yoochun’s plump lower lip between his and then sucking his mouth into a heavy kiss.

Jaejoong was a little surprised that Yoochun was more innocent than he thought, but when you spent your life in love with just one person who didn’t love you back, it made sense.

Jaejoong started with the mouth. God, Yoochun’s mouth. Either Yoochun had more practice kissing than other things or he was just very very very good at kissing. Effective. Jaejoong smiled between each soft press of lips, and moaned when Yoochun’s hands finally came out to play and slid up his back and under his shirt. He let Yoochun up to breathe, but stole his breath again with lips dancing down his neck, teeth nipping at his skin. He stopped at the base, just above his collarbone, and sucked another mark into his pale skin.

“God.”

Jaejoong smiled. He shoved his hands under Yoochun’s t-shirt. “Can I take this off?”

The noise out of his mouth may have been a refusal, but he lifted his arms, and Jaejoong pushed the shirt up and over his head. With more skin to play with, Jaejoong paused to plan out his path. Yoochun wasn’t defined, obviously spent only the barest minimum of time exercising. Jaejoong just knew that he spent too many hours lost in ... something he loved, music maybe ... smoke too many cigarettes, ate only when he had to. But his skin was breathtaking, a smooth expanse of creamy skin. Jaejoong trailed his fingertips up over his ribs, and then one down to his hip and the other traced the detailed wing tattoo that curved around his nipple.

“Gorgeous,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun snorted. “I think you mean skinny.”

Jaejoong glared. “I mean gorgeous.”

“Sure.”

Jaejoong ran his hands all over Yoochun’s chest and stomach. “Hmm, you’re right. I can’t make a judgement until I see you naked.” He tugged on the tops of Yoochun’s sweats.

Yoochun moaned through a gasp, but he lifted his hips and let Jaejoong pull the sweatpants off.

No underwear, though Jaejoong already figured that with as well as he could see Yoochun’s erection.

“Sexy,” Jaejoong whispered and leaned forward to leave wet, open mouthed kisses along Yoochun’s stomach. He fought the urge to suck Yoochun into his mouth. He’d said slow. Promised slow. So he went slow. His mouth hardly left Yoochun’s skin. His hands slid up and down his sides and thighs. Yoochun chest rose and fell with deep breaths. Moans and whimpers floated through the suite.

Jaejoong moved lower, hands at Yoochun’s hips, gripping and pulling Yoochun towards the front of the chair. He stopped for only a moment, to let Yoochun relax, and to stare at the other’s erection. What he lacked in width he made up in length, and was probably just a tad longer than Jaejoong could comfortably swallow. But he’d never been one to back away from a challenge.

Jaejoong licked his lips, smirking at the low moan from Yoochun. His cock twitched with every short breath. Jaejoong leaned down and licked up the length, drawing another whimper from Yoochun. Slow, he reminded himself and moved his mouth up and down the shaft. Yoochun tightened his grip on Jaejoong’s hair, his body shaking through a strong wave of pleasure.

Jaejoong smirked and used his mouth to capture the soft head of Yoochun’s erection. He sucked lightly before dropping his head to take the length into his throat. Or most of it.

Yoochun cried out, hips rising, and Jaejoong shifted on his knees, planted his hands on the chair, and sped up. As he thought, he wasn’t able to get all of him down his throat, but he was able to suck much longer than usual because his mouth wasn’t stretched too wide. He enjoyed it, slowing and speeding up, letting Yoochun fall out of his mouth to suck on his balls instead. He sucked on the junction between body and dick, mouth buried in the coarse hair, and pumped Yoochun’s erection until the spit dried up. He went back for more with his mouth, and with his hands, he cupped Yoochun’s sac, fingers searching for his cleft.

Yoochun moaned and sank lower in the chair, giving Jaejoong a little more access. Not enough for the main event, but enough for his philosophy on slow. He continued teasing Yoochun’s cock, sucking until his mouth ached and then licking or kissing or stroking until he could get his mouth back to him. Yoochun’s hands went from his own hair to Jaejoong and to Jaejoong’s shoulder and back to his own hair. Jaejoong glanced up at him every now and then, just to see the red sheen on his chest.

Based on the noises and the sudden tight tugs on his hair, Jaejoong was pretty sure Yoochun was about to come. The noises turned to curses, oh gods and fuck yeahs that ended on breathy whimpers of disbelief.

A sudden yank on his hair had Jaejoong seeing stars. He pulled off Yoochun’s cock, blinking against the pain and blurry vision. Yoochun was stroking himself, much faster than Jaejoong had been moving. Jaejoong slid his hands up Yoochun’s sides and followed them, up and over Yoochun, holding himself up with his hands on the back of the chair. Yoochun leaned his head back, and Jaejoong licked at Yoochun’s plump lower lip, not actually able to kiss him.

“Fuck, just ... god.”

Yoochun’s eyes squeezed shut, and Jaejoong glanced down the length of his body just in time to see Yoochun splatter his release up onto his chest and stomach. He panted through the pleasure and Jaejoong pressed another kiss to his lip before going back to between his legs and sliding his hands up and down Yoochun’s thighs.

“See. I told you. Gorgeous,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun’s skin flushed a deeper shade of red, and he smiled through his gasps.

Jaejoong smiled back and tugged on his thighs. “Scoot.”

Bent funky in the chair already but so boneless that he didn’t seem care, Yoochun moved so his ass was right on the edge. Jaejoong pushed at his thighs, and he lifted his legs, spread them, knees supported on the cushiony arms.

Jaejoong went back between his legs. He bypassed his cock, which was twitching with a pearl of come at the tip, and sucked on his balls. Yoochun moaned and sagged even deeper into the couch. Jaejoong ran his hands down the back of Yoochun’s thighs. His lips followed and then he spread Yoochun open and licked up his cleft.

“Fuck!”

“Soon,” Jaejoong murmured and continued licking. Like with the blowjob, he took his time. Soft licks with firmer, teasing touches to just the crinkled skin and others to the skin to each side. And bites, harsher sucks, hickys up and down the back of his thighs.

Yoochun was shaking before Jaejoong even pressed a finger into his tight body. And moaning. He was extremely vocal and Jaejoong really did hope this room was soundproofed. He licked around his finger, pumping it slowly, teasing the rim with the pad of his thumb and then his tongue.

“Shit, I need ...”

“What do you need?” Jaejoong whispered and sucked at his sac.

“Move ... legs ...”

Jaejoong smiled. He kneeled and leaned over Yoochun, who wrapped his legs around him. He pressed his body against Yoochun’s bare skin and rocked his jean-clad cock against Yoochun’s. He pulled Yoochun up for a heavy kiss.

“You ... need ... naked.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Come to the bed with me?”

Yoochun nodded. “O-okay.”

Jaejoong used the arms of the chair to stand, but he stayed curled over Yoochun for a few more kisses.

Yoochun broke away with a gasp, and he fumbled with the button on Jaejoong’s jeans. “Naked. Come on. Naked.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Fine, fine.” He pulled away but did not move to let Yoochun up. He unbuttoned his shirt, smirking at the whimper from Yoochun as the shirt slid off his shoulders. He turned around and let it fall, smiling when Yoochun’s hands reach for his skin. Fingertips slipped down his spine. Yoochun curled his hands at Jaejoong’s jeans and pulled, and Jaejoong finished undoing the buttons and let Yoochun push them down to his knees.

“Okay. Bed.” Yoochun said, shoving Jaejoong forward.

Jaejoong stumbled on his pants at his ankles, but quickly righted himself and kicked them off. His took his boxers off and walked over to his suitcase. He’d bought condoms at the gift shop but not lube. He had plenty because he had expected at least a week of fucking himself with his dildo. He left the dildo in the bag for now.

“Bed,” Yoochun said again and moved there himself.

Jaejoong stopped to grab the box of condoms and then climbed on the bed, over Yoochun, licking at his shin, his knee, his thigh, up his cock and to his chest. He sucked on Yoochun’s tattooed skin and licked at the nipple. Yoochun let out a shuddering sigh.

“Do you want to look at me while I fuck you?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun smirked. “For now.”

Jaejoong laughed. “God, you’re amazing.”

Yoochun ran his hands over Jaejoong’s shoulders and down his chest. “No, you are.”

“You are.”

“You are.”

Jaejoong shook his head with a smile and leaned down for another kiss. “Ass.”

Yoochun smiled into his lips and pulled Jaejoong until the other fell on top of him. Jaejoong moaned in appreciation, his cock surging back to hardness being pressed so perfectly against Yoochun.

“Can you slide your fingers inside me while you kiss me?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong shivered. “I can do whatever you want.”

Yoochun kissed him.

Jaejoong reached for the lube wherever it went without looking for it, and shifted his body at the same time. His fingers brushed the familiar bottle and he stretched to grab it.

“You’ve got to let me open the lube.”

Yoochun pouted and Jaejoong chuckled before nipping at his lower lip. “Your mouth is distracting.”

“Just waiting to drive a knife into your back.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Is that your modus operandum?”

“Distract gorgeous boys and stab them in the back?” Yoochun shook his head. “I prefer being the one being stabbed. You know. With your cock.” He lifted a leg, hooking it over Jaejoong’s hip.

Jaejoong popped the top open on the lube. He coated his fingers and poured some at the juncture of hip to let it slip down toward his hole. His fingers followed and he pressed one into Yoochun’s body. Yoochun moaned, hips widening, legs spreading. Jaejoong leaned over him and added another finger.

“Hey you said you’d kiss me.”

“So I did.” Jaejoong leaned down for the kiss. Yoochun’s knee hooked at his elbow, but the best part was the sigh out of his mouth when their cocks brushed. Jaejoong deepened the kiss, pumping his fingers, twisting, stretching. shaking. He was shaking, and rocking against Yoochun. His cock slid through the lube on his skin, and he moaned at the firm pressure.

“Okay,” Yoochun gasped, head tilted back.

Jaejoong kissed his neck. “Okay what?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me. Come on.”

“You wanted slow. I was planning on--”

“Don’t care. Fuck me now.”

Jaejoong laughed. He removed his fingers, shifted on his knees, and reached for the condoms. He tore one open and slipped it over his cock. He poured lube right onto his dick and stroked himself a few times to spread it around and then moved closer to Yoochun. Yoochun grabbed behind his knees.

“Can you kiss me while you fuck me?”

“Definitely.” He held his cock down and pushed, moaning at the tight grip around his body. Yoochun’s hands flew to Jaejoong’s arms and he dug his nails into Jaejoong’s skin.

“Fuck!”

Jaejoong smirked and pulled out just a little before settling back in. Yoochun gasped and twisted while Jaejoong slowly worked his way into Yoochun’s body. He probably should have prepped him a little more.

“You okay?” Jaejoong asked, breath deep and rough.

“Yeah. Fuck. Yeah.”

It took a couple more minutes before Jaejoong found a comfortable rhythm, steady, firm. Still slow. Yoochun ran his hands up Jaejoong shoulders and to his neck. He pulled down, whimpering for a kiss.

Jaejoong fell over him, hands by his head. “Did you want something?”

Yoochun pouted as he readjusted, wrapping his legs around Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled when Yoochun whimpered for more. The new angle required a new, slow speed, and Jaejoong pumped his hips, not really pulling out of Yoochun, just thrusting deeper. He played with Yoochun’s mouth, licking and biting at his lips and teasing him into deeper slower movements. Yoochun gasped and panted into the kisses, his body moving with Jaejoong’s. It was probably the lust, but Jaejoong felt like this was not the first time they fucked, or the first lifetime that they had been lovers. But it was probably just the sex talking.

Probably.

“Cock,” Yoochun begged. “Touch me.”

“Not sure I can fuck you, stroke you, and kiss you all at the same time.”

Yoochun’s playful eyeroll was half-ruined by the next whimper out of his mouth. Jaejoong shifted up enough to give him room to stroke himself off, hips curled up, thrusts longer, stronger. He moaned into Yoochun’s mouth, the muscles around his dick pulsing with each one of Yoochun’s strokes. He pushed up on his hands, breaking away from Yoochun’s mouth despite his whimper of protest. He shifted, hands at Yoochun’s knees, and sped up, thrusting harder and out of control.

Yoochun’s entire body stiffened, clamping down and shuddering through the last few frantic strokes of his hand. His cry echoed around the room and he shot heavy ropes of white all over his stomach and hand.

Jaejoong gasped and forced himself to stay steady, watch as Yoochun’s body gave into its pleasure and he moaned, smile slightly ruined by Jaejoong’s thrusts. “God, you’re beautiful,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun’s smile widened and Jaejoong fell back over him, knees hooked at his elbows and kissed him, wet sloppy, thrusts faltering as his orgasm approached. Fingers tangled in his hair, pulling to hold his head steady, and Yoochun ravished his mouth, taking over as Jaejoong came. Air rushed through his lungs and ears, and he fell against Yoochun, body shaking through the last few thrusts of his release.

Yoochun danced his fingers up and down Jaejoong’s back until his vision and hearing returned, and the zings of pleasure tapered off. He moved his hips, cock slipping from Yoochun and he moaned, pushing up to this knees. He had to take a few stabilizing breaths before removing the condom wish shaking fingers.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said. In English.

It made Jaejoong chuckle. “Give me a few minutes.”

Yoochun reached above him, stretching out his arms and legs. Jaejoong watched and remembered his thought from the night before. He’d been correct. Yoochun was gorgeous with his skin flushed and covered in sweat and come.

“You really are beautiful,” Jaejoong said and leaned down to kiss him before attempting to stand to dispose of the condom. His entire body was still shaking.

“You know, I happened to notice that there is a amazing jacuzzi in the bathroom,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong smirked over his shoulder, wiping at his stomach and dick with a t-shirt. “Yeah? Think it’s big enough for both of us?”

“Probably,” Yoochun said, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed. “And if not, all I need to do it lean over the edge of it.”

Jaejoong laughed. “I like the way you think, Park Yoochun.”

“I like the way you fuck, Kim Jaejoong.”

“I like the way you kiss, Park Yoochun.”

“I like the way you ... yeah, no. Fuck you. This is a stupid game.”

Jaejoong laughed and walked over to him just as he stood up. He wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s waist and kissed him. “I like the way you fit in my arms, Park Yoochun.”

Yoochun pretended to gag and then laughed against Jaejoong’s forceful kiss. He tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and kissed back. “I like the way you fit in my ass, Kim Jaejoong.”

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered and toppled them back to the bed.

\---000---

“I have to get back to work,” Yoochun said as he kissed a line down Jaejoong’s spine, following the dark ink with his tongue. He kept going instead of back up and licked between Jaejoong’s cleft.

Jaejoong moaned. “You do. Here. Work.”

“Are you going to pay me?”

“Sure.”

“So now I’m a prostitute?”

“Better than a serial killer.”

“True. But I might lose my job.”

Jaejoong pouted over his shoulder. “Please.”

Yoochun smiled and said, “What will you give me if I call in sick?”

“More orgasms.”

“I’ve had a lot of those. Plenty, really.”

Jaejoong rolled over, held open his arms, and said, “More kisses.”

Yoochun moaned and fell into them. “Okay, fine,” he said between kisses. “You and that mouth of yours win.”

\---000---

“So where do you work anyway,” Jaejoong asked after taking a drag off a cigarette. He blew the smoke up into the night sky.

“On the corner.”

Jaejoong laughed and bumped his shoulder. “Ass.”

“It brings in the big bucks.”

He laughed again, choking on his next inhale. Yoochun handed him a bottle of soju that he drank too much of.

“I work in a record store. Old records. Collectibles. People still love vinyl. There is a lady that is in her sixties that comes in every day to see if I have anything new for her.”

“You like music?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you a songwriter?”

“I try.”

“Have you sold anything?”

“No. I don’t ... I haven’t ... I haven’t really tried.”

“You should.”

“You haven’t even heard anything from me yet.”

Jaejoong turned around and pulled Yoochun between his legs, opening both of their robes and pressing their naked bodies together. “If your songs sound anything like you do when you’re being slammed into from behind, I’m sure they’ll sell very well.”

“Let’s go record us fucking and I’ll just submit that to a production company.”

“You want to make a sex tape?”

Yoochun’s eyes glinted. “Have we had enough soju for that?”

Jaejoong laughed. He drained the bottle in his hand. “I have. What about you?”

Yoochun held out his bottle. “Already empty.”

Jaejoong cupped his ass under the robe and thrust against him. “You won’t be for long.”

\---000---

“Fuck, that was the last condom.”

“Fuck.”

“I’ll go buy some more.”

“You’ll be gone so long. I don’t want you to leave. What if there is a serial killer in the elevator? I won’t get anymore orgasms from you.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“I’m clean, if you trust me. Are you?”

“Of course.”

“Then ...”

“Fuck, Yoochun.”

“Okay. Good idea. Fuck me.”

\---000---

“So I’ve decided something,” Yoochun said and crawled into Jaejoong’s lap where he sat in the chair. Their lips met and Jaejoong’s hands went right to his ass for a quick squeeze before lifting up his cock.

Yoochun moaned as he sank down on it, deepening their kiss. He lifted himself up and down as slow as he could handle it.

“What?” Jaejoong finally asked. “What did you decide?”

Yoochun sat flush against his lap and rolled his hip, smirking at the long moan from Jaejoong. “I like you.”

“I’d hope so.”

“I’m so glad you aren’t a serial killer.”

“I’m so glad you aren’t a serial killer either.”

“We should date,” Yoochun said with a twist of his hips.

“Huh?” Jaejoong pulled his head back.

Yoochun smiled and kissed him. “After ... this ... whatever this is. We should date. I like you and I want to go out with you. I want to take you to dinner. I want to see your apartment and meet your arrogant cat.”

Jaejoong pouted. “Jiji isn’t arrogant. He’s particular.”

“Just like his owner.”

“I’m not particular. I’ve fucked you on every surface in this hotel room.”

“Not on the balcony.” Yoochun’s eyes glinted with their usual happiness and daring.

Jaejoong glanced at the softly blowing curtains blocking the sun. “Fuck.”

Yoochun moaned as Jaejoong slipped out of him when he got up. He walked by the bed and grabbed the blanket, dragging it behind him on his way outside.

“You coming?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong stroked his cock.

“If you say ‘not yet’ I’m going to retract my offer.”

Jaejoong laughed and got out of the chair. He followed Yoochun into the bright sunshine and down onto the blanket. He rolled onto his back so Yoochun could sink back down on his cock and add the balcony to the list of places they fucked.

\---000---

“I sort of feel sorry for the cleaning ladies,” Yoochun said as he scraped come off his stomach.

Jaejoong nodded. “Maybe a little, but at least we haven’t gotten any on the ceiling.”

Yoochun glanced up.

“Park Yoochun, you are not going to fling come onto the ceiling!”

Yoochun curled into himself and laughed.

“Brat!” Jaejoong spanked his bare ass and then froze when Yoochun moaned. “Oh, really. Naughty boy? You want to play this way?”

He reached for him again but Yoochun moved away. “Keep your hands away from my ass.”

“You weren’t preaching that sermon ten minutes ago when you were begging for four fingers. Get over here.”

“Come and catch me.”

“You will not be able to sit down after I’m done with you.”

Yoochun smirked from the other side of the room. “Pretty sure I can’t really sit down anyway. You know, from your cock.”

Jaejoong growled and sprang up, chasing Yoochun around the suite before tackling him to the bed. But it only took three quick spanks before Jaejoong realized that he’d much rather fuck Yoochun, and his hole was still slick with lube and come and so easy to thrust back into.

\---000---

The weekend flew by way too quickly.

Jaejoong thought about extending his stay just so he could deny Yoochun a few more orgasms, but he had a shoot on Wednesday and all the hickys on his body needed to be gone by then. Or mostly.

“Do we have to go?” Yoochun whined from behind him.

Jaejoong turned around to reply and stopped, mouth open at the sight of Yoochun naked and Jaejoong’s dildo in his hand.

“I was snooping,” Yoochun admitted with a grin. “Found something to play with.”

Jaejoong licked his lips.

“It’s still early,” Yoochun said and sat down on the bed. “Plenty of time before checkout.” He lifted his feet, bending his knees, and teased the glistening hole with the tip of the dildo. He moaned as it slipped inside him.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered and knocked over his suitcase in his haste to get back on the bed.

\---000---

“I hope you enjoyed your stay,” Junsu said as Jaejoong handed him the room key.

Jaejoong felt Yoochun’s hand on his back and smiled. “Very much. Thank you. I’m sure Chunnie-ah and I will be back to stay again to see more of it.”

“And you know,” Yoochun said, “actually leave the hotel room once and a while.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, but was happy to see that Junsu did smile a little. “This hotel is wonderful.”

“So is my--” Jaejoong spun around and covered Yoochun’s mouth with his hand. Yoochun licked him.

Jaejoong laughed. “Sorry. He’s ... a little inappropriate.”

Junsu face looked a little pained. “I know.”

“Ow!” Jaejoong pulled his hand away from Yoochun’s teeth.

Yoochun smiled. “You and Junho need to come by the store more often. I’ve got a stack of eighties pop that I’ve been waiting to show you.”

Junsu smiled, though it was a little guarded. “Okay. Maybe this weekend.”

“Just call ahead,” Yoochun said. “We’ll probably be fucking.”

“God,” Jaejoong muttered and smiled at Junsu. “Sorry. I can’t take him anywhere.”

“Paradise,” Yoochun said. “You can take me to paradise. With your mouth. Remember?”

“We’re going to go,” Jaejoong said and grabbed Yoochun’s arm and dragged him toward the door. “Thanks again.”

“Bye,” Junsu meeped.

Yoochun waved, and then said, shouting since Jaejoong hadn’t stopped dragging him away, “You may need to replace that bed, Junsu-yah. Jaejoong’s technique can be incredibly and pleasurably destructive.”

Jaejoong let him go when they got to the car. The valet handed him his keys and he thanked him with a bow before climbing into the driver’s side. He managed to get the car started before Yoochun yanked his head around and demanded a kiss that Jaejoong lost himself in.

“So glad you aren’t a serial killer,” Jaejoong muttered.

“So glad you’re a serial kisser.”

Jaejoong moaned at the lame joke and pulled away from Yoochun’s mouth. Yoochun let him, but rested a hand on Jaejoong’s thigh.

“I’m not a serial kisser,” Jaejoong said as he drove away from the hotel.

Yoochun squeezed his leg. “No?”

“That implies that I go around kissing everyone and as of now, the only one I’ll be kissing is you. If that’s okay with you.”

Yoochun stared at him.

Jaejoong kept his eyes on the road. “You did say you wanted to date, right?”

“Well, yeah ... but you never said ...”

Jaejoong glanced at him and smiled. “You were riding my cock at the time, out on the balcony if you’ll remember. I was a little distracted.”

“So you ... want ... to date me?”

Jaejoong nodded. “I don’t know how you feel but ...” Jaejoong huffed and slowed his car down and pulled off to the side of the road. He wanted to look at Yoochun when he said this. He twisted in his seat and took Yoochun’s hand. “I like you. A lot. Which is ... weird. I just met you and I feel like I’ve known you for my whole life, and maybe even previous lives. Who knows? I just ... I get you. We have similar interests, and we just fit.”

“Wow.” Yoochun stared at him with wide eyes.

Jaejoong turned away and frowned, reaching to put the car in drive. “And now I’ve freaked you out.”

“No!” Yoochun stopped him. “I just ... didn’t think ... you ... felt the same. God.”

Jaejoong leaned over the console for a soft kiss. “Let’s go on a first date. Find someplace in the city for lunch.”

“Okay. I ... yeah. Okay.”

“And, if you don’t mind fucking on the first date, we can go back to my place.”

“Is that where you’re going to chop me into little pieces?”

Jaejoong laughed. “It may feel like it, but I promise I’ll put you back together. With kisses.”

Yoochun moaned, deepened the kiss, and tried to climb into Jaejoong’s lap.

If Jaejoong’s pretty car ended up rocking right there on the side of the empty road, only the trees noticed.


End file.
